A Power from the Past
by ElvishJedi
Summary: MWPP An ancient and powerful wizard must learn his destiny, and in his childhood is sent to the future to learn magic at Hogwarts. What part do the Mauraders(more specifically Sirius)have? Visions plaugue him and secrets run thick. Please RR!
1. Journey to the Future

(A/N: Illiar and Ameur are characters from my own original story, and sometimes things might not be so clear as to their lives. I'll try my best to explain things when they need to be explained, some things you'll have to wait for until I explain them later, and sometimes I'll completely miss some thing, so tell me if I do. Now that that's out of the way, please r/r! But don't flame too much-I already admit this is not my best writing.) 

Disclaimer: Hogwarts, all HP characters and anything else to do with HP are JK Rowling's; but Illiar, Ameur and Myria are **_mine_** and only mine *smiles proudly*

"You're a wizard, " the god spoke out in a booming voice to the teenager in front of him. He was a little tired of the conversation going on between them, explaining the same thing over and over it seemed. But to the boy's credit, for being picked up out of the forest into the sky and the god's temple he was containing himself fairly well.

"I'm a…wizard?"

"Yes, Illiar, and so you must learn magic," Ameur, the god, answered.

"This is too much. I was an orphan a few hours ago. And now you say I have a high destiny…"

"You will be sent into the future to learn, to a school of young witches and wizards. You'll be given a wand in order to fit in, along with all else you might need. No matter who you meet, you _must not tell them who you are._ Or where you come from, or anything resembling the truth."

"How far into the future? What school? How long?" Illiar asked.

"So far into the future that you won't recognize any land. You'll stay there seven years," as he said this, he saw the boy choke and turn pale. "I'll turn your age back, so you'll be eleven when you start, the same age as everyone else. And when you come back to this land, only two years will have passed compared to the seven you'll seemingly feel. The school is called Hogwarts, and you start now."

*************************************** 

Illiar walked on the platform, completely out of sorts. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the great machine in front of him. The scarlet Hogwarts Express stood, now dormant, in front of flocks of people all dressed in robes-wizards robes. Illiar looked down at himself- and was surprised to see black robes with some crest stamped on the front.

He reached in his pocket and produced a long, wooden (though elegant) stick. Must be a wand, he thought. Next to him sat a trunk, and figuring it was his he picked it up and started towards the train. Obviously, he was to take it. Why else would Ameur send him here? Around him children ran: some lugging trunks, some levitating them and some just standing and chatting.

Illiar stopped his thoughts immediately. Not children…_remember; you're eleven again too now._ He'd been sixteen two minutes ago…this was too much. His childhood was not something he wanted to relive. But now he had magic…oh, the possibilities. If any one began ragging on him now-watch out.

So in slightly higher spirits Illiar walked forward and onto the…machine. He really had no idea what it was. He had a friend that liked machinery and worked with things like that…but nothing was so great as this! Is it machinery, or magic? Illiar walked down a hallway, passing many compartments, still dragging his trunk. Mainly he was just walking in awe, his brain still too numb to think about what was happening. The future was a strange place. He was only snapped out of his senses when another boy crossed close in front of him and into a compartment.

Illiar walked ahead and looked into the compartment the boy had entered. It was empty except for him. Slowly, he continued in and the other boy turned his head. He had sleek black hair that fell into his gray eyes, and had a curious expression on his face.

"Can I join you?" Illiar asked.

"Sure," the boy grinned, still looking curious and somehow just a bit mischievous. He helped Illiar pull the trunk overhead and then they sat across from each other.

"I'm Illiar," he offered, and stuck out his hand.

"Sirius…Black…" he shook Illiar's hand. "First year too?"

Illiar hesitated, not too sure at first what he meant. Ah, of course! He was going to a school, was he not? "Yes, first year."

"You seem a bit nervous," the boy smiled again. "Are you muggle born?"

"Muggle?"

"Yes then, you are. Muggles are non-magical people."

Before Illiar could answer, a very nervous boy stepped in front of their door. He was skinny, with light brown hair and older looking robes. "Mind if I sit here?"

Illiar shook his head and saw Sirius do the same. The boy sat in between the window and Illiar then faced them. "I'm Remus Lupin."

Sirius and Illiar reintroduced themselves.

"So, Illiar, where are you from?" Sirius asked.

"Finland." Where did that come from?! He was most certainly _not_ from Finland! Where is Finland?

"You don't have an accent," Remus observed.

"My family brought me up in London." Where's London? "I was born in Finland, raised in London, and I go to Finland over the summer to see all my family." Inwardly, Illiar was gaping at himself. Where did all this come from? Somehow, he felt Ameur had put this in his mind, and it had just come out. Oddly, he was thankful.

"Your parents Muggles?" Remus asked, unknowingly repeating Sirius' question.

"Non- magic? My dad was, I ne- my mom too," he quickly recovered himself. _Tell nothing even resembling the truth._

"Ah, I'm pureblood- long line of wizards," Sirius explained for Illiar's benefit. "You, Lupin?"

"My dad's muggle born," he answered simply.

"How big is this school? That you need to ride- this to get there?" Illiar asked suddenly, wanting to get off the subject of the past.

"You really are from far out, aren't you? Hogwarts is a big castle, magically protected," said Sirius. "Do you know about the houses?"

Illiar shook his head. 

"Four houses-Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," he said the last name with just a bit of disgust. "Ravenclaw takes brainy kids, Gryffindor the loyal and brave, Hufflepuff, hard workers, and Slytherin the…ambitious."

"Interesting." And it was, to Illiar. He'd never heard of any thing like it. He needed a house for lost souls, then he'd fit in. His father was killed by the Elves, for a reason he knew not, and he'd lived in an orphanage until a god had picked him up in the middle of the Dark Forest. Then he'd been informed that he was chosen, would be a wizard involved in the ways of a god, and be sent into the future to learn his powers! Even now to himself it sounded impossible. On top of it all, he was once again eleven, instead of his full sixteen. And by the time he got home, he'd be eighteen.

(A/N: ok, so this was short and maybe a little boring. Next chapter will be better!) 


	2. The Sorting Hat from Hell

Chapter 2

The 'train', as he heard the boys call it, went very fast, and amazed Illiar, though he did not voice his amazement and tried to sound like he fit in. Sirius had laid down on his back, having the whole bench to himself, and had closed his eyes, though Illiar doubted he was asleep. Remus had his head leaned against the window, also looking very tired. Illiar just leaned back in the cushions, too anxious to rest at all. He was just about to say something to Remus when the door to their compartment opened, a boy standing there and grinning. His black hair was in disarray, and he wore glasses. Sirius made no reaction, save to half open one eye, staring at the cause of disturbance. Lupin eyed the boy curiously and Illiar sat up.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he was still grinning.

"You won't grin like that the whole time, will you?" Sirius asked, obviously annoyed.

The boy frowned and sat down, but then started grinning again. Sirius closed his eye again, sighing. "What are you so happy about, then?"

"The trolley is coming around in a minute…"

"Is that all?" said Sirius, bored.

"You'll see."

Sirius' eyes popped open, and he raised an eyebrow, staring out of the corner of his eye at the boy. A second later, the food trolley pulled up, and a lady in white asked them what they would like. Sirius sat up, handed the lady some coins, and picked out various treats. The grinning boy did the same. Illiar sighed and put his hands in his pockets, knowing he had no money, when his fingers touched something. Slowly, he pulled out his hand, surprised to see the same kind of coins. _You'll be given a wand in order to fit in, along with all else you might need._ Thank you, Ameur, he thought, and handed the lady some coins. He picked out some pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and sugar quills. The lady started to continue on, when a loud POP, and fizzing and whirling noises exploded, along with many colored sparks. The whole trolley was alight, and the woman let out a scream, backing away from her cart.

The boy in their compartment was laughing uncontrollably, while Sirius, Illiar, and Remus stared on with amazement, wide-eyed. Then they too broke out laughing.

"So, what's your name?" Sirius asked when he had calmed down a bit. He had a glint in his eye, and he was smiling mischievously.

"James Potter," he answered.

"Well, James, I think we'll get along real well. I'm Sirius Black. This is Remus and Illiar." They nodded, and James smiled back.

"Where'd you get those Filibusters Fireworks?" Sirius asked.

"Snuck 'em on. I was in another compartment and when the trolley came round, I stuck them in as I grabbed some food," said James animatedly.

"Genius," Sirius said.

"Glad I meet approval," he laughed.

The four boys stayed together the rest of the train ride. Illiar quickly learned the ropes, and James was more than a bit fascinated with him. But like before, answers to prying questions were answered with some knowledge he didn't know he had. Sirius and James hit it off, especially with their love for mischief. Illiar smiled to himself, thinking of all the scenes he would witness due to their planning. Remus, he saw, was much more reserved, though still friendly.

**********************************************

The train came to a halt a little later, and Illiar walked off with the other three. A large, giant looking man stood out in the midst of the students. He had a big beard, and was shouting out.

"Firs' years! Firs' over here!" he yelled.

"That's us," said Sirius, and he grabbed Illiar by the sleeve, pulling him through the throng. For Illiar had stood stuck, stunned at the sight of the castle across the lake and seeing all the many witches and wizards flocking. They walked through to the edge of the lake, where boats stood, waiting.

"No more'n four to a boat," the big man called.

The four boys climbed in together, looking at the beautiful castle before them. Then in a group all of the boats moved forward, across the lake. Sirius reached a hand down, then pulled it back out.

"Water's cold," he said. "I'd hate to be the sucker who falls in."

"There's supposed to be some giant squid, or something," said James, looking into the dark lake.

"Now what could possibly be the reason for that?" Illiar asked.

"Who knows? The school has a lot of different things," said Remus.

"Different and weird," said James.

They arrived at the entrance to the castle, where a stern looking teacher stood to meet them.

"This way," she said, leading them to another set of doors. "I'm Professor McGonagall. You'll be admitted into the great hall, where the other students are already seated. Then, you will be called up one by one alphabetically to be sorted into your houses. The headmaster and other teachers are seated at the front, and once everyone is sorted there will be a feast. Now then, follow me."

The four boys walked together, into the great hall. The sight threatened to freeze Illiar in his tracks again, but he gained control over his legs and Sirius didn't need to grab his sleeve again. Four great tables stood set up, each with their own coat of arms hanging overhead. In front, indeed was the teacher's table, and in the middle in a high-backed chair sat an old man with a long beard. But he gave off no feeling of weakness. His robes were majestic and his eyes twinkled beneath spectacles. For one moment, Illiar could have sworn the man met his eyes, and somehow saw through him, and discovered that he didn't belong there…if he did he gave no indication. Above, the nights sky glimmered, so bright that Illiar realized the ceiling must be enchanted.

The crowd of people stopped moving, and Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, bringing out an old hat and a stool. All at once, a rip in the hat opened and it started singing. It sang of Hogwarts, and the four houses, and the values of each. 

Then McGonagall said, "When I call your name, you will come forward and place the sorting hat on your head. Once you have been sorted, you will go to a table to join your housemates…Aaring, Hector."

A plain looking boy walked up and nervously placed the hat on his head, sitting on the stool. After a moment, the brim of the hat opened and a voice called out, "Hufflepuff!"

"Ainet, Illiar."

This was it. This was the moment where he would be discovered, and Ameur's plan come to naught. They would see him as an alien, not belonging, and his new friends would be lost, calling him a freak. _No, _he scolded himself. _You're not from this time. They're not your friends._ Not expecting much good, he nervously walked to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

He could feel the hat's magical brain, and it was searching his. He could feel it, and he wanted to stop it. _Stop, already! It's my mind, and I must keep my secret!_ Immediately, he felt the magic stop…and a voice, the hat's, sounded in his head.

__

What are you doing? it said.

__

Keeping myself.

__

You're amazing…My, who are you? You stopped me from entering your head. You know, I can't sort you unless I know what you're like.

But I must keep my secret. Sort me blindly if you must, dear hat, at least I will be in a house.

Any secret you have is safe within me. And yours must be great. You are powerful, yes, and have stopped me…never has that happened.

You will not send me back?

I do not yet even know where you came from! But, you are not from here, are you? Let me in, loosen your strange hold, I can do no harm, only my job.

Illiar felt the troubling feeling once again of the hat searching his mind, stripping it bare. He was almost in pain from it, but held himself from blocking the hat again. _Just stop, _he finally begged it. _Enough…!_ The strain subsided, but was not completely gone yet. He would have a headache for weeks after this.

__

And you are a special one! From the far past, a great power;…which one? Ah, I've said enough to you already. Fear not, you will hear no more from me. You're safe. And your house! You would fit in all. Lost soul you are not, you're just kept in ignorance. But you will learn soon enough of yourself. Slytherin…you have a great will, and will not be deterred by right and wrong. But you are patient, too, for Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw…you have a great mind, a mastermind, and can work things together as you want them. And great Gryffindor. You are not short of bravery, I can tell you that. You are loyal, determined…and you showed me that firsthand, keeping your secret. And so that you shall be.

"Gryffindor!" This last name was heard not by his mind, but by his ears, and he was completely free from the hold. Thank Ameur. Immediately he tore the forsaken hat from his sore head (he was sure he had somehow gotten brain damage, being so long under its magical sway), and walked to the cheering scarlet and gold table. People clapped him on the back as he sat down.

A few more names were called, but Illiar took no notice until he heard "Black, Sirius!" Then he watched along with the others at the Gryffindor table. Sirius stayed under the hat for a little longer than others, but not nearly so long as he himself, Illiar was sure. The hat finally called "Gryffindor!" and Sirius, smiling widely, plopped down next to Illiar.

"Hey, you were under there a while," Sirius said.

"Yeah…it kind of said I'd fit in all of the houses." He hesitated. "Could-" he felt stupid asking this. "Could you feel it…searching your mind?"

"The hat? Not really. It's some really old magic that allows the hat to think for itself, and be an impartial judge," answered Sirius.

Old magic. Maybe that's why he was more affected by it. He was from the ancient past. "I felt it…it was almost painful, straining, and it was looking into me. I think I might have a headache for weeks."

"Hmmm…maybe you're more sensitive to it, or something like that. Did the hat talk to you?"

Yes, so he wasn't completely insane. "Yes."

"Me too. Kind of told me what it thought."

Illiar nodded. They turned to look as Remus Lupin was called up. He was pale and nervous, and was shaking when the hat finally called, "Gryffindor!" Sirius and Illiar congratulated him as he sat across from them, smiling. 

A "Pettigrew, Peter!", who was sorted into Gryffindor, was sitting down near them when James was called up.

"James thinks he's a shoe-in for Gryffindor," Sirius said.

And sure enough, after a few seconds, the 'forsaken' hat called out "Gryffindor!" James sat down across from Sirius.

"Man, a sorting hat isn't what I expected. I thought there would be some test to sort you. Not just some hat that reads minds," he said.

"It's a hat from hell," Illiar murmured.

James and Sirius laughed. "What'd it say to you that's got you all mad?" James asked.

"It gave me a bloody headache! The thing like, stripped my mind down, searching. I swear I got brain damage."

Remus looked at him, concerned.

"He could feel it looking into his mind," Sirius added.

"That's odd. I didn't feel a thing, though I knew it was looking into my mind," mused James.

"I think it's 'cause he's probably just more sensitive to that sort of prying."

"It makes sense," Illiar admitted.

"Yeah," agreed James.

"I guess," said Lupin.

The final student was sorted, and the headmaster stood up. The student body quickly quieted. "Greetings, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I'm your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. There are a few start of term notices that I must address. The first being that journeying into the Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited, to those who do not wish to die a very painful death. Also, there is now a new Whomping Willow on the grounds, and I must stress that no one is to come within close proximity to it, as it is a very expensive and rare plant. With that out of the way, I wish a good year to you all. I only have one more word to say: incense."

Immediately, plates and plates of delicious smelling food appeared magically on the tables, waiting to be consumed. And in the midst of the merriment, Illiar forgot the hat from hell, its words, and all of his concerns. 


	3. Lily

Please review! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!

Chapter 3

"Gryffindors, follow me," said a prefect, leading them out of the Great Hall. "The password is 'frostgnat.'" As he said this, a portrait of a lady in pink swung open to admit them. They walked into the common room, which had a fireplace surrounded by couches and chairs, and numerous tables and chairs. The room (of course) was decorated in the house colors.

Sirius motioned to Remus, James and Illiar to follow him up to the dormitories. They entered a room with five four poster beds. Another boy, who Illiar thought he remembered from the sorting as Peter Pettigrew, was already sitting on a bed.

Immediately he jumped up, smiling nervously.

"H-hi. I'm Peter. Peter P-pettigrew." He looked up to them hopefully, almost making Illiar sick.

"I'm Illiar. This is Remus, James, and Sirius," he answered awkwardly.

Sirius only nodded curtly before choosing his own bed against the right wall. James and Remus murmured 'hi's.'

Illiar walked over to a bed closest to the window, and laid down, now feeling exhaustion overcome him. Still pushing the annoying, troubling questions from his mind, he fell into a restless sleep. 

The next morning he woke to someone shaking him, almost shouting his name. His eyes popped open, at first in fright, then everything came back to him, and he focused on the face in front of him. Sirius stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, or we'll be late for our first class! Breakfast's down in the Great Hall; Remus is already down there," Sirius had a mocking tone to his voice, and he was smiling wide.

"What is it?" Illiar asked warily.

"Oh, nothing. I just _really_ don't want to be _late_," he said this with such obvious sarcasm that Illiar almost laughed out loud. Then Sirius leaned closer and whispered, "James is uptight and woke me up. He doesn't want to miss that girl that he was fawning over last night. You know, the redhead? It's a little pathetic."

"I didn't notice."

"Ah, you were too busy eating, weren't you?" Sirius laughed.

"I heard what you said Sirius!" said James as he stepped out of the bathroom, mussing his hair. "Get up and out, Illiar! Or I'm leaving without you."

"Oh, he's really worried now," Sirius joked.

"Yes, I wouldn't dare want to have to go on without you, James," Illiar yawned and stood up, as Sirius laughed at the annoyed expression on James' face. "Hey, where's Peter?" asked Illiar, interrupting Sirius' hysteria.

"I think he left with Remus," James answered. After a second he answered, "We all should have been up at that time."

Illiar and Sirius let out simultaneous "ha's!" And in a minute, Illiar was robed and ready to head down. Once in the Great Hall, all three quickly found Remus, who was indeed with Peter. They sat down and James was looking around anxiously, until his eyes caught on a redhead further down the table. Illiar followed his gaze, looking at a girl with green eyes. Then he shrugged, turning back. Sirius shrugged back to him, sharing his confusement.

"Hey, James," Sirius finally spoke up. "Why don't you go talk to her, then?"

James just glared at him. "Why don't you?"

"Is that a dare?"

James paused, considering. "All right, it is."

Sirius grinned slyly, and suddenly Illiar thought this wouldn't turn out so well. Remus shook his head as Sirius headed over to the girl a short way away.

"Hi," Sirius said as he sat down casually on the bench next to her, his back to the table.

The girl looked him up and down, assessing him, then looked at him expectantly.

"Sirius Black," he held out a hand, and cautiously she shook it.

"Lily Evans," she answered.

"So, what do think of Hogwarts?" By this time, the girls sitting with Lily had their eyes locked on Sirius, gleaming. Lily seemed to have warmed up a bit to him, no longer so suspicious.

"Its amazing," she said. "Everything is."

"Are you muggle-born?"

She nodded, now eyeing Sirius cautiously again.

"Cool, now I know two. Illiar over there is one. But he's from Finland and I have no idea where that is," when Sirius said this all the girls giggled.

"It's a Scandinavian country," said Lily matter-of-factly.

"What class do you have next?" Sirius asked.

One of the girls eagerly pulled out her schedule and answered "Transfiguration," smiling widely.

"All right, we'll see you there." He got up to go then turned around, and added, "Oh yeah, and you see the boy with the black hair and glasses?" She turned her eyes over to the boys, and caught James looking at her. He smiled sheepishly and turned away. "James Potter," said Sirius. "He likes you." He smiled slyly and sat down next to James and the others again.

James was red in the face. "What'd you do that for?"

"You dared me to."

"Not to tell her I liked her!"

"Well then, you should've gone. Its not hard," Sirius answered.

"Yes it is," Remus spoke up.

"You make it look so easy," Peter said admiringly. 

James snorted. "Let's just get to our first class."

"What is it?" Illiar asked.

"Transfiguration," Sirius said. "Lily's in that class too." Sirius elbowed James, getting a punch back and almost falling out of his seat. They all got up, on their way to meet their first professor.

***************************************** 

A/N: Please Review! I'll post more hopefully this weekend-but I'm putting up what I've got so far 


	4. Transfiguration

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!…thank you… J 

Chapter 4

A cat sat on the desk as the five boys walked into the transfiguration classroom. They passed Lily Evans, and James grinned at her. She shook her head and ignored him. Illiar heard Sirius stifle a laugh. 

"Perk up, mate," he grinned. "At least McGonagall's not here yet."

Illiar could have sworn he saw the cat bristle. His mind fogged with some sense he didn't understand, and as he shook his head to clear it, he sat down next to Sirius at a table. But immediately, he had this feeling of being watched, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the cat. _There's something unusual about you,_ he thought. Somehow the creature was just too watchful; attentive. He was about to voice his suspicions to the other boys, when the cat stood and jumped off the desk, changing in midair to a very stern looking Professor McGonagall. The class gasped. The only one who seemed nonplussed was Illiar who was merely curious. 

"You're an animagus!" exclaimed James.

"Correct, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"A - what?" asked Illiar.

"An animagus is someone who can change into an animal at will, Mr. Ainet. It is very dangerous and difficult magic. Less than 10 wizards have succeeded in this century."

This was news to Illiar. He'd never figured it'd be so difficult to transfigure. He had heard at home of wizards that would often be seen as snakes, birds, or any animal. Then again, he had never talked to a wizard one on one, or tried anything himself. How could he have, when he hadn't even known he had magic? Plus, things could have changed in magic this far into the future. The land certainly had.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when McGonagall ordered the class to take out their wands. They would attempt to turn a match into a needle. _Wand?_ Illiar felt his heart beat race. What the hell was a wand? He certainly didn't have one. Then he saw the others take out long, skinny, glossy cylinders of wood. _Ah!_ He dug in his bag and pulled out one of his own. _Thank you, Ameur,_ he thought once more. He still had no idea of the purpose these sticks had, but he sat contentedly for the moment, waiting for the professor to explain. 

She wrote wands movements and notes up on the board, and explained how the match _should_ be a needle when you finished. "Now I'll demonstrate," she waved her wand, and immediately the match turned into a perfect, silver, needle. "Each of you, try the movements in the air, but don't point to the match yet."

Illiar had to admit that he felt rather odd just waving the wand. Nevertheless, he imitated everyone around him. The wizards in his own time had no wands; at least that's what he thought. 

"Let's get on with it…" Illiar heard Sirius mutter.

"Go ahead and try the transformation," the professor said, as the students turned to their matches. Illiar tried the spell. "Now don't worry if nothing happens on the first try. It rarely does-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, staring incredulously at Illiar. His match was now a perfect needle, and it was golden, not silver. Illiar's first triumphant expression disappeared as he watched the professor's and his classmates' expressions. He had done it, hadn't he? And on his first try! So what…?

"Damn," Sirius breathed next to him, eyes on the gold needle. Then he grinned up at Illiar, who now looked nervous. Illiar met his gaze, and didn't expect it when Sirius said, "Brilliant."

Then Illiar couldn't help but grin and then look questioningly up at the professor.

"Well…well done, Mr. Ainet," she said, almost grudgingly. "All the rest of you," she turned beck to the silent class. "Go on, I have yet to see your creations."

The rest of the class quickly turned back to their own matches. Illiar watched on with mild amusement as his classmates tried and failed to complete their own spells. Sirius was the next to succeed, holding his silver needle before James tauntingly. On James' next try he changed his match completely, and he stuck his tongue out at Sirius. Remus now had his needle, but Peter's was a just a silver match.

"Peter, it's not that hard," Illiar spoke to him gently.

"Easy for you to say!" squeaked Peter.

"You're practically dripping magical talent," Remus told him.

"Am I?"

"Did you not see McGonagall's face?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah I saw, and she kind of freaked me out. What was wrong?"

"Nothing! It was brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed again.

"I've never seen magic come more easily to anyone," James said.

"And yet the whole sorting hat thing," added Sirius suddenly, musing. "You're obviously powerful, but more…sensitive…? It doesn't make sense that magic would hurt you more."

"No, well, yes, the hat did hurt, but maybe the right word is aware. I'm more aware to spells."

By the end of the class, Peter was the only one who hadn't yet succeeded in changing his match into a needle. McGonagall complimented them on being the brightest class she'd had, but avoided looking at Illiar mostly. When she did look at him, it was with a glare. But a "curious and jealous glare," as Sirius had put it.

The bell rang and the students jumped up and headed out in a bustle, not wanting to miss their next class. The five boys were among the last to leave, for no one was in a hurry to get to potions. Illiar stood up and put his bag on his shoulder, following into the aisle. It wasn't until then he realized he'd left his quill on the desk. He turned around with his hand out to reach back to the feather quill, but it unexpectedly flew up on its own to his outstretched hand. Illiar looked the quill over with raised eyebrows, then, thinking nothing of it, he shrugged and placed it in his bag. He turned around to leave, but caught the Professor staring at him. She looked at him with wide eyes, like she'd never seen a boy before. Like he was some odd, frightening thing. He wanted so much to go up and ask, "Professor, why do you look at me like that?" but he kept quiet and walked quickly out of the room.

Next: Potions class. Oh, joy! Meet Snape, the Slytherins and another evil potions master. 

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!! I'll review your fics too Thanks!


	5. Potions, Brilen, and Snape

(A/N)Please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!…thank you…= ) And thank you to my first reviewer, Antoniaeast. Peace, folks! 

Chapter 5: Potions

Sirius, James, Remus and Illiar came skidding into the potions classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher stood at the front, glaring at them.

"Go! Take a seat now," he said, annoyed.

Illiar grimaced and took a seat next to Sirius. James and Remus sat behind them, and Peter sat in an empty chair next to another Gryffindor. The Slytherins watched them with cold eyes.

"It would serve you well in the future to get here sooner," the professor growled. "My name is Professor Brilen, and here in the dungeons I will teach you the precise art of potion brewing. You cannot get by in this class purely on magical talent. In fact, you will have no need for your wands at all."

Brilen had short, light brown hair, and beady dark eyes. He wasn't tall, or short, but stood looking intimidating anyway. His nose was off-sided a bit, and his complexion was a touch pale.

Sirius nudged Illiar and passed him a note.

**__**

Ill-

What was that look on McGonagall's face for when we left?

Illiar took out his quill quietly, keeping an eye on Brilen, and answered:

****

Sir-

I went back for my quill, and when I reached my hand out, it came to me on its own: like, floated into my hand…

He slid the note back, and Illiar saw Sirius' eyes widen as he read.

**__**

Ill-

Wandless magic?

Sir- 

You're going to tell me that's not normal, aren't you? Yes, that's what happened. It just came naturally, though. I didn't try to do it!

__

Ill-

You're just really powerful…we'll figure you out, don't you worry ;)

Illiar sighed as he read Sirius' last note. _Yeah, I need to figure myself out, and yes, you can help, but I need to keep my origin a secret in the process._

"Mr. Ainet," came Brilen's rough voice. Illiar started, and turned to the professor, who looked pretty angry. _Great, now two teachers hate me…_ "Sorry, am I boring you? Perhaps you already know this. Tell me, what is the magical element in Dragon's blood?" (A/N- I'm making this up)

"Their-" Illiar paused, and Brilen grinned, knowing he had caught the boy. But somehow this sounded strangely familiar to Illiar and was growing more so by the second. _There were Dragons in my land…now what was special about them…? _He took a guess. "Immortality."

Brilen frowned, and the frown turned into a sneer. "Think you know everything, don't you?" Illiar's eyes widened. He didn't want another teacher to hate him. He'd only answered his question! "Well, then you'll have no trouble writing up an essay on Dragon's blood. One and a half feet."

There was an outburst of argument from the Gryffindors, most loudly by Sirius ("What do you think you're tryin' to pull? That's a scam!"), and Illiar knew his own jaw had dropped and he was staring at Brilen.

"Enough! Quiet, or you'll get the same assignment," the professor snapped. As an afterthought he added, "Five points from Gryffindor."

Sirius now looked at Brilen like he was about ready to kill the man, and Illiar could imagine his own face looked the same way.

"If we could now move on," Brilen glared at Illiar as he said this.

"Why the little-" 

Illiar elbowed Sirius, giving him a look that said, 'Leave it alone.' Sirius growled, but kept quiet, frowning.

"Into your cauldrons I would like you all to at least attempt to make this simple potion. Now I understand most of you will fail even this, simplest…but I will make worthy students of you yet."

Ingredients and directions appeared on the board at the flick of Brilen's wand, and the nervous students around Illiar immediately got to work.

"I can't believe that arse," Sirius started. "But maybe I can. He is the head of Slytherin."

"I have a plan, but we have to finish our potions first," said Illiar.

"What?" Then the grin that characterized Sirius oh-so-well split across his face. "Tell me. I want to help."

"Do your potion. Just wait."

"That seems impossible for Sirius," James broke in.

"Very amusing, Potter," said Sirius sarcastically.

Illiar began slicing ingredients to the right sizes, and couldn't help but feel this was a useless and meaningless subject for him. _There's nothing so magical about this…_ True, these ingredients were special with magical properties…He had zoned out, and was staring into space when Sirius nudged him. Illiar started and turned to glare at Sirius and ask 'what?' when he saw Sirius' warning look. Brilen, from his desk, was watching him.

"Get to work," Illiar whispered, returning to his pointless potion.

He was once again bored within seconds, and poured the first half of his potion into his cauldron. Illiar stared at the rest of his unfinished potion, and wished it were done already so he could get on with his plan for Brilen. He was so light-headed at that moment, both from boredom and Brilen that he pointed his hand at his potion with a sarcastic thought of doing 'wandless' magic to get the darn thing done. Illiar sighed and brought his hand down, knowing he musty look like an idiot. He went for his knife to start chopping when he glanced inside his cauldron. He cursed.

"Holy shit."

It was a light green, with small bubbles poking up. Just like the finished potion was supposed to be.

"What did you end up screwing up, Ainet?" growled Brilen as he stalked over. 

The professor took one look in the cauldron and frowned more. Illiar silently sighed, expecting a reprimand or something of the like he got from McGonagall. Nervously, he looked around at the class, which was staring at him, and noticed that one particular greasy-haired Slytherin was glaring at him with disgust.

But with a "humph," the professor only took a sample of the potion and went back to his desk, signaling the rest of the class to continue. Then the greasy Slytherin raised his hand, calling that he was also finished. This time Brilen smiled (the first one Illiar had seen from him) as he collected the boy's potion.

"Excellent, Severus. You have the makings of a Potions Master. Good focus." 

Sirius snorted and muttered, "Sniveling suck-up," before returning to face a still stunned Illiar.

"D-did you see what I did?"

"Um…you got away with swearing in front of Brilen?"

"No! My potion; what I did to it," said Illiar.

"What did you…You mean you changed it? Magically?" Sirius' voice was a whisper.

"Yeah…" Illiar's eyes were wide and worried.

**

Sirius shook his head slightly, a small mischievous, disbelieving grin playing at his features. Illiar slumped his head in his hands. Sirius looked at the boy, and found his concern growing. Here was this muggleborn who knew nothing of the magical world, and now he was over his head in mysterious, abnormal powers.

He directed his gaze to the greasy-haired Slytherin who was glaring at them with a look of smug triumph. What was his name? Severus? _More like Snivellus._ Sirius got a growing plan in his head, and lifted his wand preparing to hex him. _But which one to use?_ he thought curiously.

__

Ah, he knew. He whispered a few choice words and Severus began squirming. Pretty soon worms were visible coming out of his robes. The boy stood, letting out a shriek. The class roared, and Sirius nudged Illiar. He looked up and grinned at the sight. Illiar pulled out his own wand and in the commotion changed the directions written on the board.

**

When Severus regained himself he turned to Illiar and Sirius. His glare was full of loathing, and it only made the boys laugh harder. But then Professor Brilen barked at the class to be quiet. He stood livid behind his desk.

"Mr. Snape!" he turned to Severus. "What's the cause of this?"

Snape blinked and turned to a pair of boys. He pointed, "They did it, Professor."

"Wrong," said Sirius calmly. There was still a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "It was only me. Don't credit that wonderful work to anyone else!"

"Mr. Black!" exclaimed Brilen. "I knew you'd be trouble the moment you were sorted-" Illiar was curious about this statement "-detention Friday night!"

Sirius only shrugged, unfased.

"What are you looking at? Back to work!" the professor shouted.

The class finished their potions, but, (unknown to Brilen), by the changed directions that now sat on the board. By the end of class, cauldrons were exploding all over the room. The bell rang just in time (and about time too). Illiar and Sirius shot out of the room, hearing Brilen's frustrated and exasperating cries behind them. James, Remus and Peter caught up with them and it was all they could do not to collapse from laughter. "He messed with the wrong guys," Sirius had said. It had been both the worst and best class of the day, Illiar finally decided.

Next will come nightmares and visions…but not just for Illiar. Read on, and please review! I feel terribly lonely. 


	6. Beginning Visions and Suspicions

Yay! I've finally typed this chapter up…I'm happy cause of 2 consecutive snow days!!!!

Chapter 6

He was running…no, he couldn't tell what he was doing anymore…or where he was. Suddenly a shadow overcame him, and he felt an unfathomable emptiness. He felt weak, and fell to his knees. Events swam through his mind, half of which went too fast to discern and the other half of which he didn't understand. But for a reason he didn't comprehend, he felt an overwhelming sadness…as if he'd never be happy again. These were all tragic events, the worst in his life he somehow knew, if only he could understand them. He wasn't able to, for the pain in his heart and head was just too great. Nothing made sense. 

Coldness overtook him, and he shivered, feeling a cold stone ground beneath him. Looking up, he saw steel bars…and beyond them, a dreadful cloaked figure. All feeling left him, and he screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius woke, sweat pouring down his face and body. His heart was pounding and his vision was blurry. Vaguely he registered cool hands laying him down, and a soft voice calling his name. He closed his eyes, then opened them. Sirius saw Illiar perched above him, his features creased with worry.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes…now."

"It must have been horrible."

"What? Oh…" Sirius shook his head to clear it. "I want to forget it."

"It felt real, did it?"

"Yes…d-did I wake you?"

  
"I don't think so. I was up myself from a…dream. You were thrashing, then let out a yell, so I woke you."

"Thanks. The others-"

"Are still asleep."

Sirius sat up, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. He crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, Illiar watching him curiously. The startled boy splashed his face and then headed to the dorm door.

"I can't sleep again yet. I'm going to the common room. Care to join me?"

Illiar nodded and followed the black-haired boy. They sat in front of a low fire on the red couch. Silence reigned for many minutes, and it was not altogether comfortable.

"You had a dream too, you said?" Sirius asked, having finally calmed down enough.

"Something like it…it was certainly disturbing enough…"

Realizing the boy would not elaborate further, Sirius spoke again. "Mine was just so real…I could feel it like…it really happened…"

"Can I ask what it was?"

"I was in…a cell…yes…and scenes passed before my eyes, most that I didn't know, but I got the feeling they had happened to me…and they were all bad memories. I felt pain…and like I'd never be happy again…"

"What was the cause of it?"

"What?"

"You were in a cell, and it felt real you said, but was there something real making you feel those things?"

"There was…a cloaked figure, at the end, then I screamed. I was curled up on the ground…"

Sirius's eyes widened as he realized what he had been dreaming of.

  
"Azkaban," he breathed.

"What?" 

"It's a wizard prison. Hell on earth, I heard my parents call it. That's where I was, because the cloaked figure was a dementor."

"Some creature, I take it?"

Sirius turned and looked into Illiar's eyes. Illiar saw in a flash Sirius's eyes turn pale and hollow, then they were back to a slightly nervous, excited dark blue. Illiar blinked a few times, and realized he had envisioned the hollow eyes.

"They're the guards of Azkaban. Cold, ugly monsters…that can suck out your soul…"

Illiar was silent, a far away look in his eyes. "Azkaban, huh? Let's hope it's not some kind of premonition."

Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Illiar, don't scare me like that! I can't go in Azkaban!" (A/n: *tears* you poor, poor, abused and tortured man…we all love u) 

"Relax…Nothing's happening now. I just said that because of my…dream."

"What did you see? It was some vision, wasn't it?" he whispered.

"I saw…a serpent…it wasn't what I saw; that made no sense…It was how it came to me. I wasn't yet asleep…a flash and it was so real in front of me, like I could touch it."

"This is unnerving."

"Tell me about it…"

They sat, staring into the dying embers until a creek upon the stairs alerted them to someone's presence. Remus stood at the top, looking at the other two curiously with tired eyes.

"Hey, Remus," Sirius greeted.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked, with suspicion evident in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep…disturbing dreams," Illiar answered, casting a glance towards Sirius.

"Oh. Me too," Remus said, seeming more relaxed.

"Join the club," offered Sirius.

Remus walked down, his amber eyes glinting in the dying light.

"Isn't it odd," Illiar mused. "Now more than half our dorm has fallen victim to bad dreams on our first night."

"It's nothing new for me," Remus said softly.

"Really? How often do you…deal with them?" Sirius asked.

"On average? Twice a month…once a week…It's been like this for four years."

"Too often, in other words," Illiar observed.

"Yes."

They sat in silence, Sirius and Illiar both curious about what Remus dreamt about but too scared to ask.

"How many more hours 'till morning?" Sirius asked, giving Illiar the impression he didn't like silence.

"Two hours until 6," Remus said.

"Well, that should give us enough time to plot revenge," Sirius said, his mood immediately lifted as he smirked.

"Upon whom, dear Sirius?" Illiar asked, his lips quirking upward. The boy was definitely growing on him.

"We already got Professor Brilen…But I think dear Snivellus needs a little more, wouldn't you agree? For being such a suck-up and tattle-tail?"

"Snivellus?" asked Remus, perplexed.

"Yes, my dear friend, Severus Snape!"

The three boys plotted and joked until the first person from the dormitories woke and came into the common room. It was only when Illiar was later getting dressed that he realized he had missed the perfect chance to ask Sirius what Brilen had meant by saying he 'knew Sirius would trouble _the minute he was sorted_.' 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

"It's just not normal, Headmaster," Minerva McGonagall was saying as they walked down empty halls to Dumbledore's office.

"But not unheard of. Wandless magic is quite common among powerful wizards," Dumbledore answered.

"But this boy's muggle-born…I don't mean to seem biased, but it is more usual with purebloods… Even if many muggle-borns are powerful. And his magic was amazing…"

"It's all chance, Minerva," said Dumbledore, though his voice was softer, as if he was in deep thought.

"How much do we know about him, Albus? He appeared out of the blue, his past records are very vague and…complicated and …well…"

"Vague and complicated at the same time?" Dumbledore said lightly.

"You know what I mean. His parents used to live in London, where he was raised, and his grandparents live there now. Yet he was born in Finland, where his parents and most of his family live now. And we didn't learn of his existence until even less than a month before school! Too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

"Well…"

"And did you hear what Brilen said about him?"

"Brilen, I am sorry to say, is hardly a source of unbigoted information." 

"I know sir, but it does add to the list."

"What do you want me to do? The boy's been here one day! Should I send him up for testing?" His eyes glimmered in amusement.

"The strangest bit is his transfigured needle, Albus. What do you say to that?" McGonagall pulledout the golden needle and handed it to the Headmaster.

He fingered it, examining the object with wonder. "You said he did this in a matter of seconds?"

"Less, sir," she said softly.

The Headmaster looked at her gravely. "Just inform me of any future…extravagances."

"Unnormalties?"

He smiled. "Spectacular events."

The Headmaster left, and uttering the password passed into his office, the golden needle still in his hand.

(A/N: Proud of the ending, if I do say so myself :) Hmmm…do I have to threaten to get some reviews? I don't want to be a cruel author and threaten to stop the story, but…ya never know…I haven't written the next chappy yet…think after 6 chapters I've deserved something? Well, maybe not… :( Maybe if I advertise SLASH or Sirius/Hermione…just kidding :) Bottom line: please review!!)

Next: I think Ameur will show up again…oh, and the years will go fsat cause there's more plot in the later yrs.


End file.
